Merry Christmas Darling
by Intoxic
Summary: Magnus is all traditional for Christmas. But this year his traditions are changed, because Alec invites Magnus to the Institute. So the warlock spends his holidays with Shadowhunters. One-shot


Sumarry: Magnus is all traditional for Christmas. But this year his traditions are changed, because Alec invites Magnus to the Institute. So the warlock spends his holidays with Shadowhunters

All rights to the characters belongs to Cassandra Clare

This one is dedicated for Kokosz. (To jest ten pomysł, który dałaś mi pod TIJTJ)

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Darling**

Magnus never understood why some of the humans hated Christmas. For him it was one of the best days in a year, besides his and Alexander's birthdays. He loved them since he was a young warlock, when he was living in Europe. He remembered how he used to celebrate them with Catarina and Ragnor, his only family. But this year…this year is different. This year he was going to celebrate Christmas with his darling Alexander.

Christmas…why Magnus loved them? Well…this was one of the day that always happened, a day which wasn't changed. Something what always was in his life.

He loved the whole atmosphere. The smell of gingerbreads and homemade food. He loved shopping and looking for a perfect presents for his best friends, and this year for his beloved too. He loved watching kids in the Mall, waiting to get a picture with Santa Claus. He loved picking up, like a mundane of course, the most beautiful Christmas tree. He loved decorating it with ornaments that he collected in his whole life. He loved singing the Christmas carols, even if Ragnor was telling him every year that he has no voice for it. He loved backing cookies, even if he burnt most of them. He loved getting Chairman Meow into a small and tight costume of Rudolph. He loved watching Christmas movies marathon in TV the day before Christmas. He loved looking out of the window for the first star in Christmas Eve. He felt then like a little child again. He loved being traditional in this time of the year.

But this year his "traditions" were changed a bit.

Magnus was sitting in his living room, writing some wishes for his friend Tessa, who was in London with her newly back-to-normal fiancé Jem. They couldn't get to New York on Christmas. So Magnus did his best to remember to sending them a Christmas Card. And that's when his beloved Shadowhunter came inside.

"Hi Magnus" he said as he took off his winter coat and hung it in the hall. Few seconds later he came to the living room with very rosy cheeks and nose. He sat down next to Magnus and covered himself with a blue blanket that Magnus always kept on the couch for him "What are you doing?"

"Writing cards for Tessa and Jem, and one for Ragnor since he's spending Christmas in London this year." Answered Magnus and flicked his wrist. In next second from his old radio came sounds of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You'. Magnus started to sing it along, smiling to Alexander. The young boy couldn't help himself and blushed at the attention he was given from him warlock boyfriend. "Baby all I want for Christmas is youuuuuuuuuuu"

"Magnus…" Alec started to laugh at his boyfriend who was pointing at him and singing louder. The Shadowhunter knew that his warlock loved Christmas, but his singing was terrible.

"What? That's all I want. You and only you baby"

"Well then… you can have me…for whole Christmas" on Magnus lips came immediately a true grin "Not in that way…well maybe…but I was serious, we can spend whole Christmas together, if you want"

"Aren't you gonna spend these days with your family darling?"

"Well yes…but! I talked with mom and…I would like to invite you for Christmas in the Institute, with me and my family."

For a long moment there was a silence between them. Magnus thought very serious about it. Christmas with Shadowhunters…and with his beloved Alexander. Could he really go to the Institute and spent these days with Nephilim? With Jace? With Isabelle? Maryse and Robert? With little Max? With the all Lightwoods? Could he?

"Mags?" Alexander's voice got him out of his thoughts. "So…what'd you say?"

"With all pleasure Alexander. I'll spend this Christmas with you and your family"

"Great!" the young boy kissed furiously the warlock on the lips and hugged his boyfriend. Magnus kissed him and hugged him back. Well…it was good that he bought already presents for Lightwoods. He wanted to give them to Alexander, so he could give them his family, but now he could give them by himself.

"Sweet pea?" Magnus asked his lover when he laid his head on his shoulder. The blue eyed boy looked up on the warlock "Are Shadowhunters still doing the big gathering and dancing, you know the Christmas ball?"

"Yes…" Magnus frowned at this. The ball means a lots of Shadowhunters, creatures who disliked him much "But this year it's gonna be our family, you, Jocelyn and Luke, Clary, Simon, and Penhallows. Mom invited Jia and Aline and Steven. Since she's friends with Jia and the Inquisitor. And few members of the Conclave. But hey, don't worry I'll be there hun"

"That's why I only come" said Magnus and smiled genuine at Alec and kissed him sweetly.

The next few days Magnus spend on picking all things that he had to buy. His outfit, present for Catarina, Ragnor, Tessa and Jem. Once he done it, he sent the presents to London and he went to give one to Catarina. He looked down at this watch, he had two more hours before he had to go to the Institute.

"Magnus! Merry Christmas!" said Catarina when he stepped into the hospital. Cate was celebrating this year with her patients and stuff. "I'm glad you came for a bit"

"Merry Christmas Catarina" Magnus hugged his best friend tightly and kissed the top of her head. He gave her a present. He knew that Catarina loved antiques, so he bought for her an old, wooden box for jewelry. The female warlock loved her present and gave to Magnus one too. She got him an amazing old pipe, cause she knew he loved to smoke sometimes. Once they said goodbye to each other the warlock went to the Institute.

Standing outside Magnus took three deep breaths before he rang the bell. Few minutes later Jace opened the door. He looked shocked at Magnus. The warlock rolled his eyes and passed him walking inside with his three bags. He went straight to the kitchen smelling wonderful turkey and cakes. Inside he saw Maryse in lovely brown chocolate dress, hair made in locks, a little bit of makeup. She looked beautiful as for woman in her age.

"Good evening Maryse" the said woman jumped a bit in a surprise. She turned around and looked weirdly at Magnus. He started to wonder if he has something on his face, when he heard the one voice he knew by heart.

"I heard the bell! Is he here?!" Few seconds later Alec ran downstairs and came to kitchen missing Magnus. The warlock frowned at that and cleared his throat at the same time, as Alec was saying "Where is Ma…"

The Shadowhunter was eying the warlock from head to toes, narrowing his brows and looking in a disbelief at him.

"What on the Raziel's name you're wearing?"

Indeed…Magnus was wearing something unusual today. He decided that he needs to look as much decent as he can, so he won't bring any shame to Alexander. He wore a very classical, designed, black tux, ecru downbuttoned shirt, black vest, black tie, black shoes. Hair made in spikes, with a small amount of navy blue glitter. No makeup today. Very decent look, just to not scare anyone in the room.

"I believe it's called a tux, darling. You have one too" he pointed at the young boy, who indeed wore a black suit.

"I know…but…but…it's so not you Mags…you look amazing…but it's not like you"

"I didn't want to embarrass you" he said to him, when they moved to the Dining room, where the rest of the family was.

"You could never embarrass me Magnus. I love you, I'm not ashamed of you, even when you wear a lots of glitter and makeup." Alec squeezed Magnus's hand and led him inside.

The warlock greeted everyone and as soon as Maryse and Isabelle came with last dishes, he gave the presents to Lightwoods. For Maryse he got a necklace with topaz, for Robert he got a bottle of wine from 1890. For Jace he got two daggers, cause he lost one, at least that's what Alec have told him. For Izzy he got a Louis Vuitton red dress from his new collection. For little Max he got a bunch of Naruto books. And of course my present for Alexander. But he wanted to give it to him later, once they're alone. And his Shadowhunter thought the same. In no time, there were bunch of people in the Institute and the party begun.

The party went fine. Magnus was surprised that none of the member of Conclave looked askew on him. Maybe Maryse threaten them or something. They were even nicely talking with him, which was extra surprising. The warlock was having nice conversation with Alec's parents, Garroways, even with the daylighter and Jace. He was nice for everyone just to please his lover, though Alec told him to be himself.

Magnus went for a bit to the kitchen and approached there Max. He petted the young boy hair and sat next to him.

"Why you're here Max and not there with everyone?"

"Cause no one wants to play with me" he said looking up from books that Magnus brought for him. "Izzy is with Simon, Jace with Alec and Clary and Aline. I'm the youngest so they won't play with me anymore. And Church is grumpy today so I don't want to come near to him"

"How about I play with you?" Magnus asked smiling at the little boy. He smiled back on the warlock "So…maybe you could tell me about those books?"

For the next half hour Max explained what's going on with these Naruto books. When he was speaking about them Magnus could see how similar he is to his lover. Alec spoke with the same lightness about his passions.

"There you are" he heard a familiar voice an hour later, when Max fell asleep in his arms, from exhausting. Magnus immediately shushed Alec, pointing at the little boy.

The Shadowhunter smiled at the view of his brother and his boyfriend. He loved how Magnus got along with his family. He came closer to him and took the boy from warlock's arms. He took him to his room and laid on the bed. He didn't realize that Magnus came behind him, and now stood in the door frame smiling at him.

"He likes you Magnus" whispered Alec once he left the room. "He said in his sleep '_you rock Magnus'_"

"I like him too. He's my second favorite Lightwood"

"Oh yeah?…and who's your first favorite Lightwood?" Alec asked smirking.

"The one sexy as hell, dark haired, blue eyed, so incredibly handsome and sexy eighteen year old Shadowhunter, whom I'm in love insanely." This time it was Magnus who was smirking and winking at the boy. Alec's cheeks were rosy in that moment "Maybe you know him?"

"I happen to know the guy" he said as he led Magnus to his bedroom. "It's time for your present"

Inside Alec gently closed the door and smiled wide at Magnus, who sat down on his bed. He went to his closet to take out the present wrapped in a golden paper. It wasn't a big box, but Alec was excited at Magnus's reaction. He slowly gave it to Magnus and sat down next to him.

Magnus very carefully opened his gift, thinking what could be inside this box. But he never suspected such an amazing thing. Inside was a Crystal Ball with two people inside. Actually two men holding hands. Magnus could see that these men were so badly similar to them.

"Shake it" said silently Alec. The warlock did as he was told, and around the small puppets there was a glitter. Magnus was amazed. "Do you like it?"

When there was no answer Alec frowned

"You don't? I'm sorry that I didn't…"

"I love it Alexander. I really do. It's so beautiful, so amazing. Thank you sweetheart" he kissed sweetly his boyfriend on cheek what caused a blush in the younger boy.

The warlock took out from his pocket a small wooden box, that once he got in Peru. He carefully handed it to Alexander and waited for his reaction.

The said boy opened slowly the box, revealing a simple ring with a Rubin on a silver band. The one thought came to his mind immediately. But that couldn't be this right? Magnus wasn't proposing to him?

"It's not an engagement ring darling, you can breathe again" Alec let out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"Then what is it?"

"With this ring…" he slowly slide it on Alec's middle finger "I could easily know if you're in any danger. I enchanted it. I could get to you faster with it when you need me. Or I will be able to use my magic on you even if I'm not around…"

"Magnus I…"

"I didn't lie when I told you that I want you for Christmas…I want you forever with me. I don't…I can't lose you. I refuse to lose you. And with this…" he brushed his thumb over the ring "I have more chances for my wish to come true."

Alec looked at the ring on his finger then on Magnus, who had glassy eyes. He quickly took him in his arms and pressed him so tightly to himself. After few seconds he looked into his golden green cat eyes and claim his lips with his own. The kiss was full of passion, sweetness, love. When they pulled away Alec smiled lightly on warlock.

"I love you so much Magnus"

"I love you too"

They were sitting there for a while longer, before they get downstairs. The party was still going on. Few Shadowhunters were already a bit boozed and they were all laughing. Magnus took Alec by his hand to looked at the Christmas tree. Alexander laced their fingers and placed his head on Magnus's shoulder. Then a devious smile crept onto warlock's lips and he snapped his fingers.

"Oh Alexander look!" Magnus pointed at something over them. Alec laughed at his oh so traditional boyfriend who especially snapped it here "You know what to do now baby"

"Ah, a kiss under the mistletoe? Aren't you a romantic traditionalist?"

"What can I say…I'm all for Christmas traditions" he leaned down to capture Alec's lips in a sweet kiss full of love. Alec tangled his fingers in warlock's spiked hair and draw him closer to himself. The warlock put his hands on Alec's hips and moaned in the kiss when Alec slid his tongue inside his mouth.

The kiss didn't last long, but it said all about their feelings to one another.

"Merry Christmas Magnus"

"Merry Christmas Darling"

* * *

A/N: Did you like it?

Review if you feel like to

Lots of love

Merry Christmas Everyone

Intoxic


End file.
